


Triad

by LightDarkPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Omegle Roleplay, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkPheonix/pseuds/LightDarkPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They call you the new Jack the Ripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triad

John, we have a slight problem. Lestrade found one of yours. SH  
Can you elaborate on that Sherlock?-JW  
One of your kills, you idiot. Ginger, female, 5'7, blue eyes, need I elaborate for you might possibly not remember, considering our activities afterwards. SH  
Oh, shut up, Sherlock. Everything will be alright. It's you our dear Greg will consult afterall won't he.-JW  
Of course. You are very good at hiding your true self, and I believe that I can make one or two false deductions. SH  
There, see, crisis averted Sherlock. I keep telling you that, it's been our plan from the start hasn't it now?-JW  
Of course. I was just worried, you are so very messy when it comes to killing. SH  
Being refined in the act would be a bit silly wouldn't it? Would suck all the joy from it. I mean what's the point in killing someone if it can't be a little messy. Besides, I have you. I can make it the biggest mess possibly and the Yard would still never be the wiser.-JW  
They're calling you the new Jack the Ripper you know. Don't worry, I love to watch you work, even more than doing it myself. Big brother is a bit helpful in that regard. SH  
I bet. I'm honoured of the title. Of course, you being you, you're better at hiding the bodies than I am. But, occasionally, having them on display so other people can see our handy work is mighty alluring isn't it.-JW  
Definitely. And of course you would be, you were always the exhibitions. SH  
Lestrade texted me and he knows. SH  
And he says he wants to join us. In the killing that is. SH  
How am I supposed to react to this? SH  
Oh? Well, wouldn't that be a trio. The D.I., in on the killings. We have to make sure it isn't a trap.-JW  
How would you feel about it.-JW  
It would certainly be interesting. Make covering it up much easier... I wonder what his style is? SH  
Who knows, perhaps it's something vanilla, think he could be a starter? Maybe we could teach him our own ways if that's the case. You're right about covering it up, though having you already makes it easy enough. We really wouldn't have to cover anything at that point, but the danger of being caught is half the fun.-JW  
Imagine us in prison, Sherlock.-JW  
I'd make you my bitch.-JW  
I doubt either of us would stay for very long. SH  
Of course, it'd be fun to let them have us for a while, escape whenever we needed. It'd be a tease for them and we'd become notorious.-JW  
More so then we already are you mean? SH  
Twice as much.-JW  
I believe the DI is sincere, he just sent us a rather long list of casefiles which he claims are his kills. I shall now send to you. SH  
Hm. That's impressive. And indeed, you weren't called for any of them. No wonder, you'd be able to pick up instantly that it was him. I suppose he could hope aboard, if you like the idea as well.-JW  
I would very much enjoy that. I wonder, would he enjoy our other activities as well? SH  
You want to bring him into our bedroom?-JW  
If you find that agreeable, then yes, I believe that would be rather interesting. SH  
I don't suppose he knows about /those/ activities. Maybe we can surprise him about that, however. I'm sure he wouldn't mind after we're done with a killing if you and I started kissing each other in front of him.-JW  
If he gets anything like you do, then I do believe he would respond positively to that. SH  
As long as he doesn't arouse you as much as I do, or keep you away from me. Wouldn't want to get too jealous now, you know how I can be if I'm a little ticked. And I'm certain he'll get the point as well under that situation.-JW  
I believe he will get the message clearly enough. You are rather, hmm, homicidal, shall we say? SH  
That would be the perfect way to describe me, love. Yes. And what's a little death threat towards a fellow homicidal killer.-JW  
Nothing much, I should think. Should I respond to him with an affirmative? SH  
Certainly.-JW

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unholy Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724132) by [Azmodel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azmodel/pseuds/Azmodel)




End file.
